


Kiss and Make Up

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Fluff, Hugging, mostly just making up, not much actual kissing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader spent weeks thinking Rowena was dead, only to find out she's been alive this whole time. Reader isn't very happy and Rowena tries to make things right.





	Kiss and Make Up

To say you were pissed was an understatement. You were fucking furious! For a second, seeing Rowena again had been like breathing after an eternity with no oxygen. Shortly after, it had turned into a punch to the gut. You spent the entire hunt barely looking or speaking to her. During the hunt, you'd gone with Dean to find out where the sister witches were living, only to get trapped into staying behind with the boys while Rowena went to face them herself. For a brief moment, your anger had faded when you saw the zombie trying to attack Rowena and had tried to help, but witches and zombies not affected by magic didn't mix well. Luckily, you'd kicked the gun towards Rowena and she'd shot it dead before turning the sisters on each other.

After that, you'd gone straight back to ignoring her. Sam took the Black Grimoire from her, but you noticed the spell she was sneaking into her pocket. You ignored that, too. While Sam and Dean stayed back at the Bunker, you went out for a drink. Or several. You needed them.

"Rough night?" the bartender asked, pouring you a drink.

_Oh, nothing much, just my girlfriend's been back from the dead for weeks and never bothered to call. And she almost got eaten by a zombie who was brought to life by two witches who obviously had no clue what they were doing. That's all_ , you thought. "You have no idea," you said.

You downed the drink in one go and motioned for another.

"Don't go too fast now," a voice from behind you said. "You were always a light weight." There was no denying who that voice belonged to.

You sighed and turned around in your chair. Rowena still wore her clothes from earlier. Her expression, at least, was apologetic.

"What do you want?" you asked.

A flash of pain crossed her face. "I thought you'd be happier to see me," she said.

"Well, guess who was wrong?" you said.

"Can we talk? Please?" Rowena asked. "Just for a few minutes. Let me explain-"

You cut her off. "Fine," you said. You stood, slamming a twenty on the counter. You walked past her and out of the bar. You could hear her footsteps quickly follow. The cold air rushed to meet you the moment you stepped outside, stinging your face but clearing you head.

"Where to?" you asked. You doubted she'd want to 'talk' outside in front of the bar. You weren't fond of the idea, either.

"I have a room at a hotel nearby," Rowena said. She started walking towards a waiting taxi. You followed, climbing in after her. The ride was silent, thick with a tension that a chainsaw would have trouble cutting through.

A short ride later you arrived at the hotel. "I've got it," you said. You pulled out a fake credit card and a few one-dollar bills, paying and tipping the driver. Rowena raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, leaving the car. Once the driver had pulled away, she asked, "Fake credit cards?"

You shrugged. "I was staying with Sam and Dean, and it's not like they were going to let me hex people."

She didn't say anything, and simply motioned for you to follow her. The elevator ride up to her floor was just as tense as the drive in the taxi as the two of you awkwardly stood next to her each. She led you her to room, unlocking the door and letting the two of you in.

As soon as she closed the door, you spoke. "Okay. Talk. And no apologies or excuses."

Rowena blinked in surprise at the curtness of your tone. "I should have told you sooner," she said.

You nodded, moving over to a window and looking out. "Yeah, you should have," you said.

"I just wanted to keep you safe! Lucifer thought he killed me, but if he realized I was still alive, and if you were with me when he found me again, he'd kill you, too!" Rowena exclaimed. "I couldn't... I didn't want you to go what I went through. But now, next time he comes back, I won't be so helpless!"

"Because of the spell? Did you steal it, or did Sam give it to you?" you asked.

"You saw that?" she asked. You nodded. "Sam let me take it."

   
"And how'd you manage to get him to do that?"

"We have a... shared experience, when it comes to Lucifer," Rowena said carefully. "He knows how I feel and... I suppose he understands that it's not something I ever want to go through again."

You started out the window into the darkness of the night, lost in thought. You didn't think Sam had had his skull crushed and then been burned alive. Had something else happened? Something worse? You fought back a shiver at the array of dark thoughts that crossed your mind. You shoved them from your head. "So, what now?" you asked.

"I'm going to cast the spell. Then I'll have my full power, and the next time I see Lucifer... well, let's just say I won't be going down so easily," she said.

"Good. I hope you give that bastard everything he deserves and more," you said.

"Trust me, I will," Rowena smirked. But then it quickly faded. "And what about us? Are we alright?"

"What do you think?" You fought to keep your voice even, to keep your emotions from showing.

You heard her footsteps walk towards you. "I'm so sorry, Y/N," she began. "I should have-"

"I told you, no apologies," you snapped. It hurt you to say those words, and you knew it hurt her to hear them. You didn't want to hurt her, after all she'd been through, but it was difficult not to lash out. Especially when you knew she was being sincere. Rowena  _never_  apologized, even when she was manipulating someone. So for her to say it to you now, you knew she truly was apologizing. But that only made it worse.  _No apologies, otherwise I'll forgive you_ , you thought.

“No, I'm saying it,” she said. “I'm sorry, and I should have let you know I was alive. I just didn’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Well, you did such a great job there,” you said, bitterness and sarcasm dripping from your words. “All that time I thought you were dead? Didn’t hurt at all. Every day spent thinking I’d never see you again? Totally not painful in anyway. Or waking up in the mornings, after the nights I could get any sleep, that is, and realizing all over again that you were gone? That wasn’t digging the knife in deeper. Nope, no getting hurt at all.” By the end of your little rants, tears were slipping down your face and you angrily wiped them away. You didn’t want her to see your tears, and yet there they were.

Rowena placed a hand on your shoulder. Your first instinct was to throw it off, but all you could do was fight back more tears. "I only did what I thought would keep you safe," Rowena said softly. "I would've called after I got my power back—after I was sure I could protect the both of us. I wasn't expecting to find you with the Winchesters."

"Well, I wasn't in the greatest shape after... I guess Sam figured it was the least they could do. And I wanted to find Lucifer and make him pay, so that was another reason," you said.

"And it's a good thing you didn't! You'd have gotten yourself killed!" Rowena exclaimed.

You shrugged. "Seemed worth it at the time."

"And now?" Rowena asked.

"I still want to make him pay, but..." you trailed off and finally turned to look at Rowena. It was both painful and a relief to see her there, alive, and watching you with those gorgeous green eyes. You melted. You couldn't stay angry at her, no matter how hurt you felt. You wrapped your arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm just relieved you're alive. I thought I'd lost you.  _Again_."

Rowena was quick to return the hug. "I know, darling. But after tonight, after the spell, you're  _never_  going to lose me again. I promise."

You could hear the conviction, the determination, in her voice, but a little nagging bit of doubt spoke in the back of your mind.  _Don't make promises you can't keep_. You pushed the voice aside, telling it to shut up and let you enjoy this. Her arms around you, her voice, gently speaking in your ears, her promises that gave you hope—you just wanted to stay like this.

And in that moment, you made your own silent promise. The next time she faced Lucifer, you would be there with her. And you'd kill him together. And if you couldn't, then you'd protect her until you were dead. In the blink of an eye, you'd sacrifice yourself so she could get away.

You didn't say any of this out loud. You knew Rowena would only protest if you did. But you weren't going to lose her or let Lucifer lay a single finger on her ever again. So, instead, you tightened your hug, pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and whispered, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely editor, Marrilyn  
> Let me know what you guys think and I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
